Currently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) consecutively arranges a first electrode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), a organic light-emitting layer (EML) and a second electrode on a glass substrate. In addition, the electrons and electronic holes, produced by the first electrode and the second electrode, propagate and re-couple inside the organic light-emitting layer as a result of external electrical field, so as to release energies to ignite the emitting molecules of the organic light-emitting layer lighting.
As well known, the emitting efficiency of the organic light emitting diode has generally determined by whether the electrons and the electronic holes couple efficiently in the organic light-emitting layer. However, there exist energy level differences among each layer of the organic light emitting diode, and the transporting velocities of the electrons and the electronic holes are different. Moreover, the prior membrane structures of the organic light emitting diode are designed simply; hence, the adjustable materials and parameters are confined. As a result, it is difficult to provide efficient control for the re-coupling of the electrons and the electronic holes. Therefore, the emitting efficiency of the organic light emitting diode becomes poor, and the non-coupled electrons and electronic holes also make the destruction of the first electrode and the second electrode, such that the lifetime of the organic light emitting diode is getting shorter.